


Reckless Behaviour

by lonelymisfit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Come Eating, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymisfit/pseuds/lonelymisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are obsessed with each other and it's gotten to the point where it's alarming to their friends and family and the few random strangers they've managed to scar for life. But can you blame them? They're both hot and sex is great. </p><p>Or the one where Louis and Harry fuck to Pillow Talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the great Zayn Malik and his monster tune Pillow Talk. 
> 
> I hate myself for this but I'm zourry trash so fuck it. Leave me feedback and kudos! Enjoy :) xoxo

"Lou come here they're talking about Zayn on the radio" 

Harry calls from the living room, Louis rolls his eyes as he busies his self trying to make a decent cup of tea this early morning. The last thing he needed was the mention of Zayn, of all people. He takes a sip from his mug and strolls back to the living room and spots Harry, head leant back on the back rest, his eyes closed the radio on a high volume and two people are indeed rambling about "Zayn Malik is the next Justin Timberlake" they're calling it and Louis has to roll his eyes again coming to take a seat by Harry's side. Harry cracks on eye open and sees Louis gingerly sipping on his tea the cutest little frown on his face as he squints trying to listen to what they were saying on the radio. Harry knows if he comments on it he'll just deny it so he lets him have his moment as the announcers talk about Zayn's first official single as a solo artist. 

"I've listened to the track just a while ago and I have two words. World domination" 

One of the men say which causes the other one to laugh. 

"No I'm telling you. It's so unfamiliar to one direction's sound but it's so Zayn you know? And did you see the video? This man is coming for everyone, he's going to have the world eating from the palm of his hands" 

Louis snorts and Harry opens both eyes to stare at him. His tea is finished Harry can tell from the way he's nipping on his mug shaking his head and pretending like he doesn't give a shit about what is being said on the radio. 

"You okay?" 

"Shh" 

Louis immediately tells him as one of the man says that Zayn was in the studio. Harry scrunches his nose endeared and projects forward to wrap his arms around Louis. 

"Harry I can't breathe! Get off me!" 

He swats at Harry's head as they are now lying down, Harry on top him and Louis shoves at his chest to get him to move. Harry blows raspberries on his neck and Louis relents giggling into Harry still trying to push Harry off him. 

"Babe stop I'm trying to-" 

Harry leans cutting him off with a kiss to his lips. 

"Mmm minty" 

Harry flashes him with a bright smile and holds onto the sides of Louis' face with his hand. He squeezes his cheek making Louis' lips pucker then dips to kiss him. 

Louis shifts under him sliding down so he's now at Harry's chest, he raises his leg kneeing Harry right between his legs. Harry tightens his legs trying to trap Louis but his tiny frame slips out, giggling as he kicks at Harry and tries to stand. Harry catches grip of his ankles and pulls him so he falls and lands face first on the floor. 

"You're gonna pay fo-" 

Harry doesn't let him finish lurching so he's also on the ground again straddling Louis. 

"The more you try to get away from me the more I'm going to want you" 

Harry's raspy voice rings in his head, Louis blinks, his eyes widen as Harry licks his lips, his movements still and he bites on his lips. Now this can go two ways. Louis can act like a little shit he knows will get Harry worked up and continue to mess with him even though his cock is throbbing begging for Harry's mouth or he can stay calm and pliant and just do whatever Harry wants him to. Which doesn't sound so bad right? 

"Okay and now let's welcome the one and only Zayn Malik to the studio people. He's here and he's real" 

Louis gasps as the brief silence between being in his own bubble with Harry bursts and the man from the radio talks. 

"Hi" 

The familiar voice echoes the room and something in Louis stirs. His stomach sinks because here he was hearing his best friend well former best friend's voice since he left. 

"Do you.." 

But he knows what Harry means. He shakes his head telling Harry that's it's okay and he wants to hear what Zayn has to say. 

"I got an email from one of them a few weeks ago just asking if I was good and if I was happy so yes I guess you can say we're still friends" 

Zayn tries to make some kind of joke out of the question by forcing his laugh which Louis out of all people knows about. He frowns and Harry eases a bit off of him, tracing one of his hands along Louis' cheek. 

"Which one was it?"

One of the announcers press and Zayn gives another uncomfortable throaty chuckle. It would be nice if Zayn did acknowledge him, he contemplated that email for days trying to figure out every sentence and every word. He even sat thinking when was the right time to send it until Harry had walked in on him asking what he wanted for dinner which made him panic and press the send button by mistake. Harry doesn't even know he sent it but he's sure he must have thought something of it. Zayn was Louis' best friend after all. 

"Does it matter? Besides I'm here to talk about my music and what I wanted to share with my fans for so long and now I'm finally able to do so" 

Zayn all but puts on his fake, act-like-I-don't-care behaviour and the announcers just agrees and goes straight into asking him about his album and things concerning his music. Harry finally drops to the side of him, the both of them just silent listening to Zayn and the hosts go on and on, people calling in to say hi to Zayn before finally they said it was time to debut his new single which apparently was called "Pillow Talk" Louis perks up sitting as if it would make him hear better, Harry is still lying, his hands covering his face. 

"And here it is folks, Pillow Talk by Zayn Malik" 

The music starts and Louis' heart beats pound against his chest. Then Zayn starts singing and he loses it. His voice, the one he's been used to for so long, so raw and sweet at the same time. The song is mellow and the beat is slow and sensual and he thinks it does sound a lot like Zayn. 

"It's good" 

Harry finally says making Louis look down at him on the floor. He smiles just as Harry moves his hands from his face. 

"Yeah he sounds amazing as always" 

Louis bites on his lips trying to hide his smile and the strange feeling of pride seeps into his skin. It almost makes him cry. Zayn deserves so much and he's so happy he's out there doing what he actually enjoyed and he could never stay mad at him for doing what he loved doing. 

"I bet it would sound better with you riding my cock" 

Now Harry isn't always this cheeky okay scratch that he's always this cheeky but it makes Louis laugh every time. He laughs bending to catch Harry in a brief kiss. 

"Is that so?"

Harry only bites on his lips watching as Louis doesn't waste time climbing over his body putting his legs on each side of his waist. He discards his t shirt lifting on his knees to pull his jeans down. Harry holds on his waist trying to steady him as he throws the jeans somewhere on the floor. Harry raises up holding the back of his neck pulling him in for a kiss. Louis moans opening and giving Harry what he wants. He breaks the kiss gripping harder on Louis' waist to make him stay still his teeth scraps against Louis' soft skin on his neck, Louis closing his eyes, his hands pull harshly on Harry's hair like he knows how he likes it. Harry lifts both of them a bit off the floor as one hand leaves Louis' side to fumble with his own jeans willing them to come down. Louis struggles but Harry catches his hands shaking his head when Louis opens his eyes to look at him. Harry manages to get his jeans undone throwing it behind him, he releases Louis and makes him continue with gripping his hair. He's still kneeling, Harry between his legs, they kiss Harry growling and dipping to suck on Louis' collar bones. 

"Come on Harry fuck me already" 

He desperately barks with Harry against his mouth once more. 

"Got to get you ready princess" 

Harry bites on Louis' bottom lip drawing a strained moan from him. 

"I'm ready fuck I'm so ready you fucked me just two hours ago please" 

Louis frantically wiggles his hands reaching to his back trying to hold on to Harry's cock. Harry just smirks and allows him to grab a hold of it. He squeezes down stroking it for a bit then eases himself on Harry sinking down slowly. Harry pecks his lips again and flops to the floor. His hands come behind his head, looking in awe as Louis arches his back obscenely parting his mouth as he slowly moves, his hands come on top Harry's chest to steady himself grinding his hips in little figure eights trying to find his spot. 

"That's right baby just use my cock"

Zayn in the background still singing about paradise and war zones and Louis thinks this is perfect because Harry's body is nothing more but a paradise. He bounces harder on Harry's cock raising his hands above his head. 

"Ride me like you mean it"

Harry growls digging his heels to get grounded. His hands reach down to his sides, he bucks his hips up meeting Louis as he grinds down. 

"Harry" 

"I thought you liked fucking me baby? Come on" 

He thrust up one more time harsher and Louis rolls forward almost getting knocked over. Louis' hands come to either side close to Harry's head. 

"God Harry"

He forces out a laugh, Harry reaches up to kiss his lips then trails his hands down to stroke at Louis' cock lazily. 

"Show me how much you love my cock"

Harry gets possessive gripping harder on Louis' hips. Louis closes his eyes and drowns out the growling sounds of Harry and only let Zayn's voice soft and sweet run through his head. His hips voluntarily moves to the beat of the song, rocking back and forth on Harry's dick swaying to the motion of the rhythm of the song. 

"Yes that's it baby" 

He digs his feet to the ground planting them firm so now he's squatting over Harry. He lifts up and sinks back down biting down on his lips. Harry is making louder noises but all he could hear is Zayn telling him about pain and pleasure. 

"I'm gonna-" 

The feel of Harry's hand on his cock stroking faster with the sweet pinch of his ass taking every inch on Harry's big cock almost feels unreal. 

"You're doing so good baby I'm close" 

Louis doesn't wait as he body jerks and stutters, splitters of white stripes coat Harry's hand and his chest. Harry doesn't wait for him to come down from his high just flips them over in one rapid movement so he's now on top of Louis pounding hard inside him, Louis screams Harry's hand still working his oversensitive cock. 

"One more time" 

Harry leans to bite his earlobe then dragging his tongue down his chest to nip at his harden nipples. Louis is losing vision his hands cannot move and his toes are curling already feeling his stomach build up again. Just as Harry is about to come he pulls out and kneels pushing up so he's in Louis' face. He strokes himself while keeping his steady movement on Louis' cock too. A few disgruntled moans and Harry comes coating Louis and his open mouth with hot white sticky stripes. Greedy as he was, licks around his mouth trying to get every bit of Harry's come from his face. His body double takes arching his back off the floor as he comes again. Harry releases him and drags his finger over his face to pick up the remaining come he didn't get. Louis opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out sucking on Harry's finger like his life depended on it. 

"And there you had it folks. Pillow talk. Don't forget to buy it on iTunes and request it right here on BBC Radio the Breakfast Show"


End file.
